The present invention is directed toward a package for animal bedding pads and more particularly, toward a package which provides sterile, absorbent pads which may be used to line animal cages.
Animal bedding generally includes wood shavings or various pellets that line the bottom of an animal""s cage. These pellets are usually available in paper or plastic bags sold in pounds. However, there are several problems with this type of bedding. For example, it must be frequently replaced; it retains odors; it is messy to clean and replace; and more of the pellets may be used to line the cage than may actually be needed.
Laboratories that house test animals find such bedding to be inconvenient and at times, inadequate for the intended use of the animals and observation of the same. As a result, the above-mentioned disadvantages create a waste of time and increase expenses.
Bedding in the form of a pad or sheet is more economical than the pellets when used in an experimental or clinical setting. These pads are usually made from cotton and provide a surface upon which the animal may scratch and eventually create a nest for itself. These pads are also easier and less time consuming to remove and replace. There is also a need, however, for the bedding to be sterile until it is used so that the laboratory animals are in a nearly sterile environment in order to obtain accurate test results. The pellets are packaged in such a way that sterility is not possible, nor is it necessary for the typical buyer of such pellets, namely, owners of pet hamsters, gerbils, and the like. Therefore, laboratories have special requirements regarding the bedding of the animals housed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,679 to Hill discloses a bedding product for animals which includes cellulose pellets that are partially torn apart so as to produce a bedding product with increased surface area and absorption. However, these pellets are not in a sterile package and do not overcome the problems discussed above.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of this invention to provide a package containing sterile, absorbent cotton pads which may be used to line the bottom of an animal cage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide the pads sealed in a plastic bag or pouch so that the interior of the bag is devoid of air, the package being irradiated once the pads have been sealed within the pouch.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments, demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a sealed pouch filled with cotton pads which may be used to line the bottoms of animal cages. Once the pads are placed within the pouch, air is removed from the interior of the pouch, and the pouch is sealed. The entire package may then be irradiated.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.